Undone
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Everything can be undone. Even terrible mistakes. Right? Title taken from the Backstreet Boys song 'Undone.' An AU of my story Permanent Stain


**A/N This is an AU of my AU (Permanent Stain). I got the idea for this story after I had already written several chapters of Permanent Stain and liked the idea of writing this. You don't have to read Permanent Stain to read this story, all you have to know is that Mal has a twin sister named Leficent (who prefers to go by Lefi, though Mal and Evie call her Lef and Evie occasionally calls her Leficent) that Maleficent banished (around the same time that she banished Evie and the Evil Queen) for being weak. She also forced her to dye her naturally green hair blonde, because she said that Lefi didn't deserve to wear her color. While exiled, Evie and Lefi became friends (Evie let her sneak into her room every night so she had a safe place to sleep), they had their first kiss at age thirteen, and ultimately began dating at age fourteen.**

 **In this story, Evie never started dating Doug in Auradon.**

* * *

"I can't believe you're so excited to go back to the Isle." Mal commented as she put on her Isle jacket. Evie couldn't help but grin, looking over at her best friend. "Would this have something to do with a certain blonde sister of mine?"

"It has everything to do with her. I haven't seen her since we left the Isle." Evie said.

"Let me say hi first. I'm sure that'll be the only time I get to see her after she realizes you're back." Mal replied with a smirk. Evie chuckled with a nod. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Evie said. Walking out of the room, the pair met up with Jay and Carlos. "Did you get the car keys from Ben?"

"Yeah, we're all set." Jay replied. Nodding, the group made their way to the car that Ben had loaned them. Jay and Carlos got in the front seat while Evie and Mal sat in the back. When the car started up, Evie could barely contain her excitement.

...

A few hours later, Evie and Mal were standing in the market place. They were looking around while trying not to draw attention to themselves. "Have you seen her yet?" the purple-haired girl asked. Evie shook her head, discreetly looking around for her favorite person on the island. After a few minutes, Mal spotted her. "There she is." Biting her lip, Evie looked over at Mal before turning back toward her girlfriend. "Go say hi."

"I thought you wanted to say hi first." Evie said. Mal chuckled.

"Go, Evie. She's right over there." she said encouragingly. Nodding, Evie took a deep breath before taking a couple of steps forward. Before she could get too far, another familiar figure appeared next to Lefi. "Um..."

"What the hell is my girlfriend doing with Uma?" Evie asked, narrowing her eyes as Harry Hook and Gil appeared as well. As the group talked, Evie and Mal watched in confusion and anger. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea." Mal mumbled. Uma, Harry, and Gil walked away, entering Ursula's restaurant.

I'm going to find out." Evie declared, marching over to her girlfriend. "Lefi." Hearing her name, the blonde looked up from the sidewalk. Seeing her girlfriend, she froze for a second.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" The taller girl looked in the direction that Uma, Harry, and Gil went in before looking back at her girlfriend.

"What are you doing hanging out with them?" she asked, frowning in confusion. Lefi rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't pretend that you care." Lefi snapped. Evie raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your girlfriend." Evie hissed. The blonde sighed. "What is going on with you? When I left-" Lefi held up a hand, cutting her off.

"See, there's the problem. You left. Now you think you can come back here four months later and everything will still be the same?" Looking down, the blue-haired girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I don't want to see you, Evie." Averting her gaze, Lefi saw her sister standing a few feet away. "You can tell Mal that the same goes for her." With that, Lefi turned around and went into Ursula's Fish and Chips. Evie stared after her in confusion until she felt a familiar presence at her side.

"What was that about?" Mal asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to either of us." Evie whispered. The purple-haired girl scoffed.

"She's going to talk to me whether she likes it or not." she replied, walking into the restaurant. Ignoring the stares (and glares) that she received, she marched right up to her sister, slamming her hand down on the table in front of her. "What is your problem?" The blonde rolled her eyes, looking up at her twin.

"Hello to you, too." she said, a fake smile on her face. Mal glared. "What do you want, Mal?" Lefi asked, turning back to her food.

"Why don't you want to talk to me and Evie?" Mal asked. Lefi laughed humorlessly.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me that you're joking." she said. Mal raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend why I don't want to talk to you? I'm sure King Ben has all of the answers."

"Don't bring Ben into this." Mal hissed.

"Oh, I'll bring whoever I want into this." Lefi retorted. The purple-haired girl stared at her sister in confusion; she'd seen Lefi get angry before, but never like this. "You two left me without so much as a second thought. I have nothing to say to either of you."

"We didn't choose to go to Auradon." Mal pointed out.

"But you chose to stay, Mal!" Lefi exclaimed, standing up and getting in her sister's face. Surprised by the action, Mal took a step back. "Does your precious boyfriend even know you have a sister? Do your friends know that Evie has a girlfriend?" Biting her lip, the purple-haired girl looked down. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You can see yourself out." With that, Lefi walked away from her sister. Confused - and slightly ashamed - Mal left the restaurant.

...

That night, the group of four were hanging out in their old hideout. Evie still couldn't believe the response she'd gotten from Lefi. Pacing back and forth, the blue-haired girl continued running her last interactions with the blonde through her head. "I really screwed things up with her. I have to fix things."

"E, that could take months and we have to go back to Auradon." Mal said, sitting down on the couch. Evie closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head

"I can't leave the Isle knowing that Lef is so angry with me. If I leave again, I'll lose her forever." she whispered. Carlos looked over in confusion.

"It seems like you lost her when you left the first time." he pointed out.

"I know Lef better than almost anyone. It's not over between us." the blue-haired girl explained. Sitting down, she looked at her best friend. "M, why aren't you more upset about the fact that she's mad at you?" Mal sighed.

"E, has Lefi ever actually been mad at you before?" she asked. Evie shook her head. "She gets over it every single time. She'll get over this, too."

"It's been four months." Evie whispered. Mal shrugged.

"She didn't speak to me for six months when we were five because I took a blanket from her." she explained. Evie raised an eyebrow, turning toward her best friend. "The girl can hold a grudge, but once she's over it, she's fine." The taller girl sighed. "She'll be fine, E."

"What if she never forgives me?" Evie asked, closing her eyes. Mal sighed, hugging her best friend.

"She will." she promised.

...

Two days later, Evie was still trying to get Lefi to talk to her. After multiple attempts, she was still failing. She'd finally resorted to simply following the girl around the Isle. "You can't ignore me forever." she said.

"I'm doing a pretty good job of it." Lefi replied. Evie smirked. "How many different ways do I have to say that I don't want to talk to you?"

"Lef…" Lefi rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn, Evie, I'm angry. I don't want to talk to you." Evie sighed. "Just go away, Evie."

"Leficent, stop!" Evie yelled, watching as the blonde stopped in her tracks. Lefi had never heard her use that tone before. Closing her eyes, she turned around and looked at the girl.

"What?" Evie sighed, approaching her carefully. "What do you want, Evie?" Lefi whispered.

"I know the way I left wasn't... Well, it wasn't good, but you know how I feel about you." Evie said. Lefi looked down. "I'm in love with you." The blonde glared.

"Yeah, I know. You told me the day before you left right before we slept together. By the time I woke up the next morning, you were on your way to Auradon." she hissed. Evie bit her lip. "Now you show up and want to judge my friends and my life?"

"They're not your friends, Lef. Uma doesn't care about anyone but herself and Harry only cares about Uma. And Gil... Actually, Gil probably does care about you." Evie replied. Lefi looked away. "I'm sorry that I left you here."

"Good to know." Lefi said, attempting to turn around only to be stopped by Evie. Turning her head, she saw the look on the taller girl's face. As she looked in Evie's eyes, something in the blonde kept her from yanking her arm back and walking away. "What?" she whispered.

"Lef, I'm not going back to Auradon until things between us are fixed. If that means I stay on the Isle for the rest of my life, then so be it." Evie replied, smiling slightly. The blonde sighed. "You know where to find me when you make your decision."

"Right behind me?" Lefi guessed. Evie nodded. "I need to think about some things."

"Okay." Evie whispered, allowing Lefi to pull away from her.

...

The next day, Lefi had grown amused by Evie's persistency. At one point, after stopping suddenly, she held back a laugh when Evie ran into her. "You should watch where you're going." she said.

"I was." Evie mumbled, the smugness evident in her voice. Lefi smirked.

"Are you seriously going to follow me around until I forgive you?" she asked. Evie chuckled, nodding. "There's a word for that, you know. It's called stalking."

"You're making me feel unwanted." the taller girl said, smiling over the girl's shoulder. Lefi laughed lowly. "Have you done your thinking?"

"Maybe." Evie raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to see where I've been sleeping?" the blonde asked.

"Why would I…" Trailing off, Evie grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Not yet, though. I have some errands to run." Lefi replied. Evie nodded. "You can walk next to me, if you'd like."

"I can, huh?" Lefi nodded. "Sounds good." the taller girl said, stepping to the side and nudging the blonde's shoulder with her own. Smirking, Lefi looked over at the girl. "Missed you, Lef."

"Yeah. You, too, Eves." Lefi said, a genuine smile on her face as they began walking again.

...

A couple of hours later, Evie looked around cautiously as she followed Lefi. They were in a part of the Isle that she'd only been to once or twice and she didn't like going into unfamiliar territory on the Isle. Reaching out, she grabbed the blonde's hand. "Where are you taking me?" Evie whispered as they carefully walked in the shadows of the alleyway that Lefi was leading her down.

"I promise, I'll explain everything when we get there." the blonde said. After a few more minutes, Lefi helped Evie through an open window and made her way down the hallway and opening a door. "Home sweet home, right? I found this place about a month ago. It was completely abandoned, so I decided to sleep there for the night. I never left." Evie looked around. "I know it's not Auradon, but-"

"I'm not judging, Lef. We come from the same place." Evie said, grabbing the blonde's hand and squeezing it. Lefi looked up at the taller girl. "Lef, I need to say something before anything happens between us."

"What?" Lefi whispered, suddenly nervous. Evie grabbed her other hand.

"When I told you that I love you, I meant it. You are the love of my life." she said. The blonde smiled softly, releasing Evie's hands and grabbing the collar of her jacket, pulling her close.

"I love you, too." she whispered, kissing her. Breaking apart, Evie glanced around the room briefly before turning back to Lefi. "What?"

"I want you." Evie whispered. Lefi grinned, pulling the taller girl over to the mattress that she kept in the corner of the room.

...

The next day, Evie woke up before Lefi. Turning in the girl's arms, she smiled softly as she watched her sleep. After a few moments, she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." she whispered.

"Really? You're calling Maleficent's daughter Sleeping Beauty?" Evie grinned. "Good morning."

"I think it might actually be the afternoon." the taller girl pointed out. Lefi raised an eyebrow. "We had a pretty late night."

"We had a pretty _great_ night." the blonde countered, kissing the girl in front of her.

"Yes, we did." Evie whispered, smiling softly. Resting her forehead on the other girl, Lefi held her close.

"I've missed you." she said.

"I've missed you, too." Looking at the taller girl for a moment, Lefi sighed.

"You need to go back to Auradon." she whispered, brushing some hair out of Evie's face. Knowing she was right, the taller girl avoided her eyes. "It's where you belong, Evie, we both know that."

"But my heart belongs with you." Evie replied. Lefi bit her lip, standing up and putting her clothes back on.

"I truly believe that going to Auradon was your destiny. I've seen your designs on TV, you're so talented. You can't be successful here." she said, running her fingers through her hair before turning back to the girl.

"But none of it matters without you." Evie whispered. Lefi looked down. "Lef..."

"I can't make you happy from here, Eves, and I don't want you to stay here for any reason, especially not for me." the blonde said, her heart breaking with every word that came out of her mouth.

"What are you trying to say?" The blonde took a deep, shaky breath, and the taller girl immediately knew what was coming. "Lefi, don't do this." Evie whispered.

"You need to find someone in Auradon."

"I don't want someone in Auradon!" Evie exclaimed, standing up and grabbing a nearby hoodie, slipping it on. Lefi sighed.

"Evie, I love you. If you can think of some way that we can be together, I would love to hear it, because I have absolutely no idea how we could make this work." she said, grabbing a hair tie and putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Lef, please." Closing her eyes, Lefi pulled Evie into a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Eves. I always will." Lefi whispered. Pulling away, the blonde turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Evie devastated.

...

Two weeks later, Lefi was walking back to her hideout when she heard a commotion. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow as she saw Evie, flanked by royal guards, approaching her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Excuse me, are you Leficent, daughter of Maleficent?" Evie asked, a wide grin on her face. Lefi frowned in confusion.

"Evie, you know who I am." she whispered. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Play along." she hissed. Lefi sighed, but nodded. "I'll start over. Are you Leficent, daughter of Maleficent?" The blonde rolled her eyes and nodded again. "On behalf of myself and King Ben, we would like to invite you to attend Auradon Prep."

"Evie..." Lefi whispered. The blue-haired girl smiled, stepping close to Lefi.

"You told me to find a way for us to be together. I found a way. Come to Auradon, Lef. Please." Staring up at the girl for several minutes, Lefi finally smiled and nodded. "You're going to love it there."

"Of course I will. You'll be there." Lefi replied. Evie grinned, just barely able to stop herself from kissing the blonde. "I need to pack my stuff."

"Of course. I'll help you." Once they were inside, Evie pulled the girl into a kiss. "I'm so glad you're coming with me." she whispered once they broke apart. Lefi smiled softly, kissing the girl again. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Lefi whispered. Evie pressed a kiss to her temple as she held the shorter girl close. "We need to pack."

"I want to kiss you." Evie said softly.

"Kiss me in Auradon." Lefi replied, earning a grin and a nod from Evie.

"I will definitely be kissing you in Auradon." she whispered, tapping Lefi's nose with her index finger before pulling away and grabbing a nearby duffle bag.

* * *

Ten years later, the Villain Kids still lived in Auradon. After graduating from Auradon Prep, Evie's fashion business took off. Eventually, it became what can only be described as an empire, with Lefi becoming the CEO of the company.

After what seemed like a lifetime of dating, Lefi and Evie finally got married. A year later, they were still in the honeymoon phase and happier than they ever thought possible.

Now, it was Mal's turn to get married. After years of dating, she was finally marrying Ben and would become Queen of Auradon.

...

"Eves, wake up. You have a meeting this morning and we have to get ready for the wedding." Letting out a groan, Evie rolled out of bed. "You're so graceful in the morning." Lefi said, giggling.

"Coffee, please." the blue-haired girl mumbled. Handing over the mug in her hands, Lefi sat down on the mattress. "How long have you been up?" Evie asked, sipping the drink.

"A couple of hours. Mal called me." The blue-haired girl nodded. "You need to be at the office in an hour and a half." Lefi reminded her wife.

"Thanks. I'm going to jump in the shower." Handing the mug back to her wife, Evie kissed her cheek before making her way into the bathroom.

...

A few hours later, Lefi was helping her sister get ready for the wedding. "Are you nervous?" she whispered. Mal nodded, causing Lefi to smile as she rested her chin on her sister's shoulder.

"Were you nervous before your wedding?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"I was more excited than anything, but my wedding wasn't as big as yours is going to be." Lefi pointed out. Mal bit her lip. "You'll be fine, Mal."

"I'm going to be Queen." Mal whispered, more to herself than to her sister. Still, Lefi felt the need to respond.

"You'll be an amazing Queen, Mal." she promised. Just then, the door opened and Evie smiled as she slipped into the room.

"There's the blushing bride." she said. Mal glared.

"You're late." she said.

"I know, I'm sorry. My meeting ran long." the blue-haired woman replied, walking over and kissing her wife before turning to her best friend.

"Why would you schedule a meeting for the day of my wedding?" Mal asked.

"Because I've been postponing this meeting because of your wedding seeing as you insisted on having me at every single planning session." Evie explained. Lefi laughed as Mal rolled her eyes. "What do you need me to do?"

"Lef already helped me." the purple-haired said. Lefi looked over at her wife.

"She's nervous." she explained. Mal glared at her sister. "Well, you are!"

"Prove it." Mal replied.

"She doesn't have to. The look on your face says it all." Evie pointed out, hugging her best friend. "Everything is going to be fine, M." Smiling, Mal nodded just as there was a knock on the door. Lumiere appeared.

"Lady Mal, it's time." Taking a deep breath, Mal sent her sister and best friend one last smile before following the man out of the room.

"I can't believe my sister is getting married." Lefi whispered, looking up at the taller girl. Evie smiled, pressing a kiss to her wife's cheek.

"She said the exact same thing to me the night before our wedding, as well as a promise to destroy me if I ever broke your heart." she explained. Lefi giggled, hugging her wife. Thinking for a moment, she laughed loudly.

"Okay, I'm just going to say what I know everyone in the kingdom is thinking today."

"What's that?" Evie asked.

"Maleficent's daughter is about to become Queen of Auradon." Evie chuckled as the blonde pulled out of her arms and turned toward the mirror, fixing her hair. "Isn't it pretty funny?"

"Yeah, it is." Evie admitted, wrapping her arms around her wife's shoulders from behind, pressing a kiss to her temple. Smiling, Lefi placed a hand on Evie's forearm. "We should get out there. The wedding is going to start soon."

"Before we do..." Turning around, Lefi pulled the woman into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Evie whispered, kissing her wife again before pulling out of her arms. "Come on, let's get out there."

"Okay." Lefi said. Grabbing the taller girl's hand, the blonde followed her wife out of the room. As they took their seats, the pair looked around at the extravagant room. "Our wedding was so much nicer."

"Oh yeah, absolutely. We definitely won." Evie replied, grinning. Lefi chuckled, resting her cheek on the side of her wife's shoulder.

As she watched her sister marry the love of her life, Lefi couldn't help but look over at hers. When they were kids on the Isle, she never could have imagined that they'd end up where they were now, but she couldn't have been happier about how their lives turned out. Smiling over at her wife, the blonde reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

She didn't realize it was possible to be this happy.


End file.
